User talk:Laburnum
Laburnum, the page for you the Boarder and Agent Laburnum need to be distinguished between; IE, the wiki page on your Agent shouldn't be on your user page. And yah. JulyFlame 10:20, 28 April 2008 (CDT) Shoot, sorry. Will fix it if you haven't already. So, should I put my agent profile on "Laburnum_(agent)" or "Agent_Laburnum" or what? The first would work out more than fine. It's just that elsewise it gets confusing and stuff. JulyFlame 13:24, 28 April 2008 (CDT) Edit: Whoops, that was me. 'Kay, will go do that. Laburnum , I just figured out how to fix the image problem so the avatar for Redd shows up. Just upload the avatar to the wiki, then click "embed an image"; Then enter the name of the uploaded avatar and there you go! Fichunter *Clever ducky. Of course, it goes a lot quicker if you simply use the template like everyone else. Huinesoron 01:13, 08 May 2008 (BST) Hello Hello Laburnum, This is AHotSpring. Do you know how I can become an agent? If the position is limited, can I offer a Badfic for this wikia? FaCe ThE StRaNgE http://xdallyx.webs.com/chapterone.htm This Badfic features OOC characters from 8 different universes. This Badfic also contains grueling sexual content that many of course find disturbing. Thank you for you time! * For one thing, ask on the Board and not on people's Wiki talk pages. Hang around the Board and chat to people so we can see if you'll fit in, and show us some of your own writing so we can judge whether it's already up to our standards or if you could do with help. The waiting period between you starting on the Board and us officially thinking about whether you can join is a month. Don't worry too much, we don't turn many people away. ~Laburnum 11:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Beta Hey, Laburnum. Sorry to bother you, but remember the chat we had about my agent Kyran? I'll get to the point quickly; I've been writing an interlude for his recruitment for a while now, and while I don't have much on it yet I was wondering if you'd be interested in looking it over once I've got more progress. For one, I know you know the Redwall fandom rather well, and I could use a canon beta, but I figured that I might as well see if you'd be interested either way. Thanks for your time, and I swear I'll get to that VQ summary soon; I've been pretty busy lately. KGarrett 09:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, I'm willing to have a go. I've been busy too, but I think I have time to look it over now. Laburnum 15:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) * All righty, thanks. I'll send it over when I've got a bit more on it. KGarrett 23:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Deepcoilers Do you have a master list of Mini-Deepcoilers available? If so, could I please see a copy?